Spencer "Spence" Navarro
Birthplace : Born on Earth, United North American States (Northwest Sector) Age: 28 years old ''Bio'' Spence Navarro was born in the UNAS on the northwest corner of Washington state near the coast of Puget Sound in 2129. With the turmoil of the formation of the UNAS still relatively fresh in the minds of secessionists the world over, even within the UNAS itself, Spencer always felt a strong pull towards the life of the military with the promise of strength, protection, security, and being bigger and badder than any other bullies on the block. With this driving spirit Spencer enlisted in the UNAS Marines in early 2140 and saw quick action early on within the overpopulated East Coast Bloc of the UNAS, even going far south towards the South American border skirmishes. The actions werent largely heavy, but touch and go skirmishes that were only brief flashfires of eruptions before it became a dull and tiresome police action until redeployment elsewhere. Spencer, while aware of the space program and its burgeoning advances, remained largely unaware of its status until 2149 when the charter of the Systems Alliance was ratified and he, and many like him, were contributed as military assets to this fledgling military as it reached to extend its power deeply into space. Spencer saw his first colony action in a protracted series of policing actions across Theta Oh-Two where secessionists took hold of a mining colony and had launched a series of attacks against the local garrison. It was ugly gritty fighting that eventually went underground against a stubborn and patient enemy that was forcibly wiped out. The deployment lasted for three years before Spencer and his unit, now regarded as space combat veterans, were pulled out for a slightly more hostile environment. The second environment was a colony that had utterly pulled out of any allegiance to Earth and the System Alliance, had removed its garrison, and even gone to the length of stealing several navy vessels docked planetside. The fighting was hard and messy with a mixture of boarding actions and invasion stratagems that dropped System Alliance marines all over the planet. The first days of the fighting were a mad rush of violence that easily cost more casualties than the entirety of Theta Oh-Two. However, once the fighting subsided after two solid weeks, Evelyn Seven-Three became an occupation against a hostile population that did not want its governance or protection. It was mind numbing and two years cost most of Spencer's unit and much of his sanity. He, and the remaining members of his unit were pulled and sent Earthside with many of them falling out under PTSD. Spencer refused to give in, stuck it out, and despite becoming increasingly isolated was called upon once alien contact was made. A final hurrah for the vet before he was washed out, attached to a diplomatic security detail and sent into deep space to the station above Eden Prime. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Human Category:Character Category:Alliance